my life in ruins
by xWrittenInBlood
Summary: o3. And then you scream because the pain is becoming blinding, and you know that it's true. The reason you're alone is because... you are you.
1. Voicemail heartbreak

**Title: Voicemail Heartbreak.**

**Genre: Angst.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: One-shots of angst.**

**o1. & she saves his voicemail so whenever she's lonely she can hear his voice.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Collapsed on her knees, she clawed at her chest. Repeated stabbings thrusted into her heart and she choked back her screams only to swallow her own tears.

She rocked back and forth, trying to ignore the pain that racked her to the very core. But no amount of distractions could gain her attention. Sometimes the pain was all too much.

She frantically flung herself to her bed, grasping for her little black phone and punching the keys on gasping breaths.

The voice — oh, god that voice — spoke throughout the cold and empty room.

She was still in pain, but she wasn't screaming now. Slow, soft whimpers escaped her lips as she bit her tongue. All she needed was to hear his voice and the pain wouldn't be as bad.

Then the message was over, and a shard of her heart stabbed against her chest as if on cue — and the pain was back and she as screaming again.

When she saw him, she would smile. But even seeing him, the pain was still inside of her. Ravaging her fragile little body, eating her from the inside.

There was no cure, she figured.

And that, she supposed, was okay. Because if she had to sacrifice herself for his happiness — she would.

"Hn. What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. He was surprised, but he would never show it.

She faked that smile — oh so beautiful, amazingly fake smile — and gave a just-as-fake laugh because laughter was the best medicine. Or was that the best cover up?

"Hello Sasuke! I'm just picking up some things for my mother." She lied cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. Nothing." And he walked away.

Her fake smile dropped, and she slipped into the small, dark apartment she lived alone in. Nobody knew her mother was dead.

Collapsed on her knees, she clawed at her chest. Repeated stabbings thrusted into her heart and she choked back her screams only to swallow her own tears — she repeated her night all over again.

.

.

.


	2. Face down

**Title: Face down.**

**Genre: Angst.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: **o2. She holds her head up knowing deep down she's losing the fight.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Everyone around her was so lively.

Naruto was smiling and laughing which in turn caused a besotted Hinata to blush deeply and hang from every word that left his ramen-filled mouth.

Ino was gushing about her new high heels and how annoyed she was that she couldn't wear them around Shikamaru or she'd be taller than him.

She realized how out of place she was. Apart from being the fifth wheel in this little rainbow-shitting group, she was trying to keep her facade of happiness up.

"I, er... Need to go get something..." She stood from the table, yet nobody paid her any attention.

She kept her head high as she walked, a fake conceited aura surrounding her.

But inside, she felt so utterly worthless. So broken and pathetic. She didn't even want to keep up this stupid act.

But when he walked by, a red-head clinging to his arm and a smirk on his face, she found herself smiling an even faker smile.

He was still the same. He could see everything about her was off. He could see everything but her heart.

But she was his ex-girlfriend. _Ex_. Not Ex, as in the x's he used to tag the end of his text messages to her with. But ex as in she got a big fat cross to her name.

He couldn't hear her little heart breaking with each breath she struggled to breathe.

.

.

.


	3. let's cry to ourselves, now

**Title: let's cry to ourseleves, now.**

**Genre: Angst.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: **o3. I don't need a girl. I don't need a guy. I don't need a family. Because I can make myself cry.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

And when she fell so hard... he wasn't there like he said he would be.

He wasn't 'always there', but she should have known that from the very beginning.

Sometimes you don't need to read a long, depressing diary entry of someone's life.

All you need to do is think of your own imperfections. The reasons why you pushed all those potential friends away.

Is it the way you dress? Is it the way you speak? Is it the way you hold yourself? Is it the way you act?

And then you scream because the pain is becoming blinding, and you know that it's true.

The reason you're alone is because... you are you.

.

.

.


End file.
